


Joggers

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel and Feyre are best friends, Azriel and Feyre's friendship is under appreciated, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Inner Circle shenagins, Modern AU, Mor ships everyone, it's a small world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: “Okay, enough small talk. Let’s go.”They both launched into a jog, steering away from the main paths in the park and towards the less populated routes. It had become a tradition, a part of a routine they had developed over the year they had been friends. On Saturday, they attended an art class at the Velaris community centre. It was the place that they had met. Azriel, an aspiring tattoo artist, went to improve his art skills and left with a new friend. On Sunday mornings, they went jogging through the local park, catching up on each other’s lives as the art class required focus and not gossip.“How’s life? I heard you mention to Ressina that you’re dating someone.”Azriel blushed slightly. She couldn’t tell if it was from the cold, the exercise or the mention of the mysterious girl that he had been smitten with for the past few weeks.OrFeyre and Azriel go jogging. Feyre is introduced to her boyfriend's family and Azriel can't believe that Elain knows Feyre.





	Joggers

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic I wrote when I was meant to be tidying my room. Apologies for any SPaG errors!

“Azriel!”

Feyre waved her hand in the air, trying to get her friend's attention. He looked up from where he was leaning against a tree and pulled out his headphones.

“Hey Feyre,” he replied, pulling her into a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

Feyre rolled her eyes. “You’re so polite all the time, I literally saw you yesterday.”

“Well, someone needs to be polite in my family. Nobody else has any manners.”

Feyre laughed. She had never met Azriel’s family, a family that he spoke so highly of most of the time, but they sounded amazing. 

“Okay, enough small talk. Let’s go.”

They both launched into a jog, steering away from the main paths in the park and towards the less populated routes. It had become a tradition, a part of a routine they had developed over the year they had been friends. On Saturday, they attended an art class at the Velaris community centre. It was the place that they had met. Azriel, an aspiring tattoo artist, went to improve his art skills and left with a new friend. On Sunday mornings, they went jogging through the local park, catching up on each other’s lives as the art class required focus and not gossip.

“How’s life? I heard you mention to Ressina that you’re dating someone.”

Azriel blushed slightly. She couldn’t tell if it was from the cold, the exercise or the mention of the mysterious girl that he had been smitten with for the past few weeks.

“Yeah, I met her at your art show actually. We’ve been on a couple of dates, and I really like her. What about you? Your phone didn’t stop buzzing the entire class yesterday.”

Feyre also blushed and refused to look at Azriel as he sent her a teasing look.

“I may have met someone, not that it’s any of your business.”

Azriel spluttered, “that is so rude. I told you about who I’m seeing. You should do the same.”

Feyre just stuck her tongue out at him and sprinted ahead yelling, “race you to the pond.”

Azriel just shook his head and ran to catch her up, until they were neck and neck sprinting down the path and towards the finish.

o.O.o

“I can’t believe you beat me. I had a head start.” Feyre sat down on the floor and gratefully took the water bottle that Azriel passed to her.

Azriel just crossed his arms. “It serves you right for cheating. You know what they say, karma's a bitch.”

Feyre had a good lead on Azriel on the beginning but he had quickly caught up and surpassed her. Being a slightly sore loser (read: a very sore loser), Feyre had cut across the main path, resulting in her being blocked by a chattering mass of children and their carers.

Feyre’s phone buzzed for the second time in the span of five minutes.

Azriel smirked, “is that the mystery suitor?”

“Shut up,” Feyre grumbled as she looked at the text she received.

**Rhys❤️**

_Are you still up for meeting my family tonight?_

She smiled as she saw who it was from. She typed her reply.

_As long as you’re ready to meet mine x_

Rhys just sent a heart in reply. Feyre put her phone away and looked up to find Azriel staring at her.

“What?”

He shrugged, “Nothing. I’m just wondering who that guy is.”

“You probably don’t know him.”

Azriel didn’t reply. He just offered a hand to her and pulled her up when she accepted. They launched back into a jog.

“So,” Feyre began, “are you doing anything tonight?”

Az shook his head, “nothing exciting. I’m going to dinner with my family. I love them but sometimes they can be a pain.”

Feyre nodded in agreement. 

“Definitely. I’m taking my sisters to meet my boyfriend's family tonight. I’m slightly scared of Nesta’s reaction.”

Azriel chuckled before a moment of realisation crossed his face.

“So the guy you’ve been texting is your boyfriend.”

Feyre scowled at the statement.

“Okay, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Feyre smiled at Azriel.

“You’re my best friend, so I know that you’d demand to meet him and you’d scare him off.”

Az pressed a hand to his chest. “I’m both offended and delighted that you think I’m scary.”

Feyre waved him off and picked up her speed.

o.O.o

Azriel watched as Rhysand took another sip of wine. He had almost finished two entire glasses in the half an hour that they had been waiting for their table to become available. He drained his glass before signalling the bartender for a refill.

“What is up with you?” Cassian took the full glass of wine that had been handed to Rhys. “You’re going to be drunk before we’ve even been seated.”

Rhys just made to grab the glass back. “I resent the fact that you think I can’t handle my alcohol.”

Azriel laid a hand on his shoulder. “Cassian’s right. You seem nervous. What’s up?”

Rhys just laughed. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? I barely ever hear you say that Cassian’s right.”

“Cassian’s right, Az agreed. We don’t care, just tell us what’s wrong.” Mor sat in between Rhys and Amren, looking concerned. “You haven’t acted like this since you introduced Amarantha to us.”

They all shuddered. Rhys’ ex-girlfriend was a complete nightmare.

“I know, I’m-“

Rhys was interrupted by someone barrelling through the door.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.”

Rhys lit up and he stood to embrace the woman.

“It’s okay, darling. We haven’t been seated yet.”

Rhys pressed a kiss to the mystery woman’s lips. She turned around.

“Feyre?”

Feyre’s eyes widened as she took in Azriel’s presence.

“Az, what are you doing here?”

Rhys looked between them, confused.

“Do you two know each other?”

Feyre stopped staring at Azriel and turned to Rhys.

“Yes. He’s my best friend. The one I was telling you about.”

Rhys let out a startled laugh. “He’s the best friend? I thought you said he was cool. I know for a fact that Azriel is the opposite of cool.”

Azriel smiled and slung an arm around Feyre’s shoulders. “You think I’m cool? I’m flattered.”

Feyre pushes his arm off. “Yeah, whatever.”

The hostess interrupted the conversation.

“The table is ready.”

They followed the hostess to a large, elegant table. Rhys sat and Feyre took a seat by his side.

“Are you going to introduce us?” Cassian asked.

“Oh, yes,” Rhys pointed at his family. “This is Cassian, Morrigan and Amren. You already know Azriel.”

Mor smiled and waved at Feyre. “You can call me Mor. So how do you know our dearest Azriel and Rhys.”

“Well, Azriel is my best friend. We met at the art class in the Velaris community centre.” She turned to Rhys. “Rhys is my boyfriend.”

Rhys pulled Feyre into a kiss. “This is why I was nervous. I was going to introduce you to Feyre tonight.”

“He’s the mysterious suitor?” 

Feyre nodded and smiled softly at Rhys. 

“Yeah, he is.”

Mor leaned forward. “You guys are so cute.”

Azriel paused. “Didn’t you say you were going out with you sisters tonight?”

Before Feyre could reply, several footsteps interrupted her. Feyre turned before rising to her feet and wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

“Guys, these are my sisters, Nesta and Elain.”

Nesta inclined her head towards the group before taking the open seat next to Cassian, much to his delight. The other sister remained standing.

“Elain,” Feyre prompted, “aren’t you going to take a seat?”

But Elain just stared at Azriel, who stared back. She broke eye contact and slowly took a seat next to Azriel. He leaned towards her.

“You’re Feyre’s sister?”

“You know Feyre?”

They stared at each other, taking no notice of everyone else observing them.

A smile broke across Elain’s face.

“Hi.” She breathed before pressing her lips against Azriel’s. They broke apart several seconds later. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I know, I-“

“WHAT?”

Feyre was watching them with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

“WHAT?” She repeated.

Rhys looked uncertainty at Azriel. “Um Az, care to explain.”

“This is Elain, my girlfriend and apparently Feyre’s sister.”

Feyre continued to look between them.

Cassian began humming ‘it’s a small world’ but Amren leaned across Mor to hit him.

“Don’t.” She hissed.

Cassian shut up.

Elain piped up, “How do you know each other?”

Feyre wiped her hand across her brow. She let up a delirious laugh.

“You’re the mystery girl. You’re the girl he’s smitten with. Oh my god, he’s dating my sister.”

Elain leaned towards Azriel.

“What’s she talking about?”

Azriel sighed.

“We went jogging together this morning and she was interrogating me about you.”

Understanding descended upon Elain.

“Feyre is the best friend.”

Azriel nodded in confirmation.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“It’s a small world.”

Cassian started singing again and Mor joined in. This time, Amren did not interrupt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
